X-Men (Reboot) rumors
Rumors about X-Men. Cast *Elizabeth Olsen will reprise the role of Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch. *Aaron Taylor-Johnson will reprise the role of Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver. *Hugh Jackman will reprise the role of James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine. *Tom Hardy will play James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine.Here’s What Tom Hardy Could Look Like As Wolverine In The MCU *Gary Oldman will play Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto.Gary Oldman Wants to Star in a Marvel Movie *Scott Eastwood will play James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine.Scott Eastwood Wants to Play Wolverine *Joe Manganiello will play James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine. *KiKi Layne will play Ororo Munroe/Storm.‘If Beale Street Could Talk’ Star KiKi Layne Is ‘Actively Plotting’ to Play X-Men’s Storm *Channing Tatum will play Remy LeBeau/Gambit. *Keanu Reeves will play James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine.Keanu Reeves, 52, wants to play X-Men's Wolverine *Daniel Radcliffe will play James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine. *Evan Peters will play James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine.Quicksilver Actor Evan Peters Wants to Play Wolverine *James Marsden will reprise the role of Scott Summers/Cyclops.X-Men Star James Marsden Addresses Playing Cyclops in the MCU *David Morrissey will have a role.Marvel Studios Rumored To Be Considering THE WALKING DEAD's David Morrissey For A Number Of Roles *Keanu Reeves will have a role.Marvel Studios' Kevin Feige Has Confirmed Conversations With JOHN WICK Star Keanu Reeves *Yetide Badaki wants to play Ororo Munroe/Storm.American Gods’ Yetide Badaki Really Wants to Play the MCU's Storm *Kevin Feige has met with Ewan McGregor, Millie Bobby Brown, Keanu Reeves, Himesh Patel, Colin Farrell, Jessica Chastain and Henry Cavill for future MCU roles.PHASE 4 RUMOURS (From 4chan) *Professor X and Magneto will be played by People of Color.Marvel Studios Considering Making Professor X & Magneto POC In ‘X-Men’ Reboot (Exclusive) *Denzel Washington will play Magneto.Denzel Washington Being Eyed To Play The MCU’s Magneto *Giancarlo Esposito will play Professor X.RUMOR: Giancarlo Esposito is Up For a Major Marvel Studios RoleBreaking Bad Star Being Eyed To Play The MCU’s Professor X *Alden Ehrenreich will play Cyclops.Solo: A Star Wars Story Star Being Eyed For MCU’s Cyclops *Ben Barnes will have a role.The Punisher's Ben Barnes Was In Talks For Another MCU Character *Zazie Beetz will play Storm.Joker Star Zazie Beetz Wants to Be a Part of the MCU's X-Men *Yetide Badaki will play Storm.American Gods Star Yetide Badaki Wants to Play Marvel's Storm *Patrick Stewart will reprise his role as Charles Xavier/Professor X.X-Men's Patrick Stewart reveals whether he'd play Professor X in the MCU *Tara Lynne Barr will play as Kitty Pryde. Characters *Charles Xavier/Professor X will appear. *James Howlett/Logan/Wolverine will appear. *Jean Grey/Phoenix will appear. *Scott Summers/Cyclops will appear. *Ororo Munroe/Storm will appear. *Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto will appear. *Hank McCoy/Beast will appear. *Raven Darkholme/Mystique will appear. *Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch will appear. *Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver will appear. *Bobby Drake/Iceman will appear. *The team's roster will be Professor X, Wolverine, Jean Grey, Cyclops, Storm, Beast, Iceman, Colossus, Kitty Pryde, Gambit, Nightcrawler, Angel, Rogue, Jubilee and Scarlet Witch. *Brotherhood of Mutants will appear. *Gambit will appear. Story *'CONFIRMED:' The film will be part of the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Production *Joe and Anthony Russo will direct the reboot.SHOULD ‘INFINITY WAR’ DIRECTORS THE RUSSO BROTHERS REBOOT ‘X-MEN’ FOR MARVEL STUDIOS? *The film is a high priority for Disney, with them wanting it to be released no later than 2023.PHASE 4 RUMOURS (From 4chan) References Category:X-Men Category:Rumors